


I Want You to Know That My Feelings Are True

by orphan_account



Series: Totally '80s [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally gives Merlin something, rather than the other way around. A snippit of my my Totally '80s series, during their first year of Uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Know That My Feelings Are True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> This was written as a thank you gift for jelazakazone, for the lovely Valentine's Day heart she gave me on LJ.

Students sit in small groups and in peaceful solitude all around the student center. Someone – Arthur thinks distantly that it must have been Leon Knight, his room mate, as well as the grad student who is known for reorganizing the layout of the announcement board to fit his exacting standards – decorated the little coffee shop and the seating area with varying shades of red and pink in honor of the occasion.  
  
He searches the room for his target and spots the young man sprawling in a ghastly, overstuffed chair as he reads and listens to whatever song currently plays on his iPod. The pose is sexy in that artless, unaware way the figure in question  demonstrates in all aspects of life.  
  
Arthur feels himself come alive at the familiar sight, and he strides over to the table in an easy, confidant gait.  
  
Though he intends to surprise him, Merlin senses Arthur long before he actually reaches the chair, a tendency which continues to baffle Arthur even after knowing the other student for almost a year. His head comes up slowly, and he turns to watch Arthur’s approach, a slow, welcoming grin spreading across his fey visage.  
  
Pulse quickening in an automatic response, Arthur’s lips turn up in answer. As he draws near, Merlin removes his ear buds and greets him warmly.  
  
After replying, Arthur grows slightly nervous, and informs him, “I know that people typically wait until the day, but I have something for you.” He rifles through his book bag, a surge of relief going through him when he sees that the white envelop survived the trip. He hands it over to Merlin, striving to give off an air of nonchalance; he’s not entirely sure why, though – Merlin sees right through it, the same way he sees right through all of his attempts at being manly and unaffected.  
  
Thankfully, Merlin refrains from commenting on Arthur’s apprehension, simply saying, “Arthur, you didn’t have to,” his long, clever fingers accepting the surprisingly weighty cardstock and glancing up in question. At Arthur’s jerky nod, he opens the envelop and reveals a deep red card with a poem on the front which he reads in that intent way he has, and then he carefully parts the folds of the shiny paper, and the sweet sounds of Queen’s, [_You’re My Best Friend_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN_HVup9oOg) fill their little bubble of space.  
  
Arthur supposes that others must be glancing their way now, searching for the source of the music, but all he cares about are the soft quality to his companion’s grey-blue eyes and the gradual tilt of his head as he listens to the well-known tune, even mouthing along to the lyrics.  
  
At last, he lifts his head to bestow a heated, loving look upon him and say, “Thank you,” before reaching out to capture the hand not holding onto the strap of Arthur’s book bag, twining their fingers together.  
  
Proud of finally being the one to give Merlin something, rather than the other way around, Arthur tells him, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” for the first time.


End file.
